1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an inside stake gondola rail cars and more particularly, to an improved top chord to inside stake connection.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Gondola rail cars are commonly used to carry bulk materials, such as coal, sand, gravel, or the like. One type of gondola car employs concave floor panels with side stakes places to the inside which significantly increase the load carrying volume of the car. The sides of a gondola car include a side sheet and side stake members which are connected to top and bottom chords through welding in the prior art. During ordinary loaded service, the side sheet and side stake members in known gondola cars tend to deflect outward of the car at the mid spans. This deflection is due to the horizontal pressure of the lading loads. Such outward deflection in turn causes the top of the side stakes to tend to rotate inward and down with the side stake tops separating away from top chord member. The side stake top rotates about the row of fasteners which connect the top chord, side sheet, and side stakes together in existing cars. Such rotation overstresses the bottom extension of the top chord member and the flanges of the side stakes resulting in eventual cracking. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve existing gondola cars by providing a more positive connection and preventing the side stake top from rotating away from the top chord to reduce stresses and eventual cracking in both the top chord member and the flanges of the side stake.